Netdroid9
's original avatar.]] Netdroid9 is a member of Gameware Development forums (in the top 12 posters of all time). He's a member of the Elite, which essentially translates to having moderator privelidges in The Evil Council's private forums along with the ability to suggest and vote on changes to the AoC, the core ruleset of The Evil Council. He is also a wiki user. History as an RPer This slightly edited excerpt from The Evil Council's private forums is pretty much the best way I can describe my history as an EC member: ---- I started out in the Fourm Wars RP, simply because it seemed good at the time. My RP character also seemed good at the time, much in the same way that green peas and tomato source spead across a meat pie seems good at midnight after you've indulged in too much pixie punch. Eventually he evolved into the civilised creature you see before you now. How'd the Spirit of Binary concept come about? Much in the same way as Addman's did: I had a cloked figure made out of binary as my avatar, and it sort of grew from there. The idea of time-distortion? I have no idea. What about the philosopher's blades? To counter DP's Sanity blade. The copycat blades? Well, let's just say I figured out how to powerplay without powerplaying :). Now, about the Battlemonkeys: I think that either Tink or Addman created them, I'm not sure which. Anyway, somehow I got the job of Battlemonkey trainer, and it sort of... Died. Not much potential in battlemonkeys to be honest. Sure, they're fun while they're full up on Bannas, but once the novelty wears off you realise that the only thing they're really good at is flinging poo at each other. Now, how'd I get into the EC? Well unlike you lot, I wasn't invited. I barged in, armed with several machineguns and demanded membership. After obtaining my National Rifles Association membership card I waited until the grove went down and the EC moved to their backup forums. That's when I asked for membership, and in the chaos of moving somehow an invitation was accidentally sent to me and since then I've stuck to you like a fly to a cobweb. And you're never getting rid of me! *Insert manical laugh here* How'd I become an elite? A technicality more than anything. You see, back when you young'uns weren't even members yet DP (I believe he was Headmaster at that point) created the AoC, and with it the Elites. We held an election, and Shaon, HisLordship, Tink and someone else who I can't remember were picked. When DP retired and Fort became Headmaster, Tink was selected to become the SiC, creating a gap in the ranks of the Elites. There was a heated election between Me and Addman (Who was on vacation during the elections, I believe. Nearly beat me, too!), and I eventually became a member of the Elite ranks and have stayed in them to this day. In the last elections, I honestly did not expect to win. I didn't really care, to be honest. I figured the rest of the council was just as qualified as me for the job, if not moreso. The last thing I expected was for Shaon to be the one to lose her position. That was shocking, because I considered voting for her instead of 3kul, but decided to vote for 3kul on the assumption that she would get in anyway. I must've jynxed it. Why did I vote for 3kul? Three simple words. Dungeons for Dummies. D&D, if you will. That's the sort of ingenutiy you'd expect from an Elite, and I'm actually quite disapointed he didn't get in. There's always next year, I suppose. And now? Well, looking back I must say that unlike 3kul I did look like a big noob from the word go, and still do in some ways. I'm waiting for a chance to develop Net into a more serious character, but that chance will probably never arise. The Immortal Realm-based RPs I've made have died a horrible death at the hands of some remarkably bad RPers who will not be named. I guess DP was once a silly character like Net, what with the mutant chickens and all, so I suppose there is a chance for him. I'm not sure if I'd take it even if I did have the chance, he's grown on me. Much like a brain tumor. But nevertheless, you get the point. I find my RPing style has changed a lot through the years, too. I now have two modes: Single Character, and Multiple Character. You know if Net2 (My Anti-Net, the exact opposite of everything Net stands for) is going to show up somewhere if I put Net's name in front of everything he says. I also make a point of writing the way people talk, but I suppose that's what everyone does these days. Category:People